From the Springs of Hate
by RedNiteRaven
Summary: slash. HD. Harry and Draco's fights are going too far, if they don't stop, one of them will die. Hermione has an idea, but will soon gain the hate of all of Gryffindor. "If he dies, all the better." "And if you die Harry?" "Then I'll take him with me."
1. Face Off

Harry Potter faced Draco Malfoy in the dark hallway. The Golden Boy was on his knees and spitting up blood. Painful boils covered half his body and second degree burns left hard, black skin all down his right arm. Ron stood behind him shouting encouragement while Hermione stood beside Ron, her lips a thin line of disapproval, her eyes full of worry.  
  
Malfoy's condition was not much better at the other end of the corridor. Deep slashes in his chest caused blood to soak through the front of his green silk shirt, leaving dark, blotchy stains. His left arm was bent at a funny angle and his legs shook so bad he was barely able to stand. Crabbe and Goyle stood shoulder to shoulder behind him. Neither spoke, nor moved, but simply glared at the Golden Trio across the hallway from them.  
  
As Harry began to raise his wand once more Hermione finally spoke up," Harry, please end this before one or both of you dies."  
  
"If he dies, all the better." Harry grunted, struggling to hold his head up enough to look his enemy in the eye.  
  
"And if you die Harry?" Hermione demanded desperately.  
  
"Then I'll take him with me."  
  
"In your dreams Potter." Malfoy challenged from 20 feet away.  
  
Harry glared at the Slytherin Prince and something similar to a growl rumbled from the back of his throat, he pointed his wand straight at Malfoy.  
  
"Seriously Harry, this is ridiculous." Hermione pleaded, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Harry's wand hand moved with purpose as he began," Cru-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" Harry's arms snapped to his sides as his body became stiff and he fell over. His head made a clear thud as it hit the stone floor, a bruise was sure to form. Hermione lowered her wand slowly, mortified at what she'd done. She ran to Harry and knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry. I had to." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes while Harry's continued to stare upwards.  
  
"What'd you do that for 'Mione?" Ron looked outraged, his cheeks flamed as red as his hair. It was then that the laughter of the Slytherin trio reached their ears. Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at them, they stared back in fearless merriment.  
  
"Ron, help me carry Harry to the hospital wing." Hermione's head swiveled to meet Ron's fury. He glared at her for a moment but eventually knelt down beside her to grab Harry's body around the shoulders. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's legs and they both stood in unison.  
  
"Betrayal of a friend mudblood? A wonder you're not in Slytherin!" Malfoy called out through fits of laughter from his end of the hallway.  
  
Hermione ignored the taunting and continued in a quick pace away from the corridor. 


	2. Dissension Within the Ranks

Madame Pomfrey was bent over a green-tinted Neville when the Golden Trio entered the infirmary. Ron was tempted to ask "what now" but remembered quickly why he was there and decided against.  
  
"Really Hermione, what were you thinking?" Ron blurted out instead, sick of the silence that had ensued on the walk there," We could've been rid of Malfoy for good!"  
  
Hermione turned her head to meet Ron's eyes straight on," Has it occurred to you that we could've lost Harry for good?" Ron's eyes went wide before he lowered his head ashamedly.  
  
"He wouldn't have lost," Ron mumbled.  
  
Hermione hissed a demanding "shh" before calling Madame Pomfrey over. The old witch turned and sighed.  
  
"Gods you three, this is the third time this week." Pomfrey scolded before hurrying over to them," What happened this time? No, wait, let me guess...it was an accident, you found him this way, and he doesn't remember."  
  
"We-well, you see, uhm-"Hermione and Ron began, their stuttering voices overlapping.  
  
"Quiet, I don't want to hear it. Just lay him down on the usual bed and I'll be right back." Pomfrey stomped away in a huff to find the appropriate potions.  
  
Hermione's arms had been aching half the trip there so she quickly shuffled over to the white blanketed hospital bed, dragging Ron along with her. They carefully set Harry's body down on the stiff bedding and fixed the pillow under his head. Hermione crossed her arms and rubbed the pain in her biceps away while staring down at Harry, guilt lying not far behind her eyes. She didn't like having to do it, she hated having to hex her best friend. She had no choice. This ridiculous rivalry between Harry and Draco had lately been taking a turn for the worst. Somebody could actually get hurt, in a way that can't be mended. Someone had to put an end to it. She had to intervene, right?...right?  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered hoarsely. When he didn't answer she cleared her throat and said louder," Ron."  
  
"What?" Ron demanded in a haughty tone.  
  
"I need to talk to you, but not here." Hermione turned to look at him. She met his eyes and in them found hurt.  
  
"I don't know if I want to talk to you." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Ron, this is serious. Just please listen." Hermione's eyes began to water. She didn't betray her friends, she was helping them. Helping them, damn it.  
  
"I'd prefer it if you'd just leave right now Hermione." Ron lowered his eyes to Harry's immobile face," Please."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"No. Goodbye." Ron said with more authority. Hermione looked at him in complete surprise. Her eyes widened, but she said no more. She snapped her mouth shut and turned on her heel, wanting to run from the room but finding that slightly immature. So she wiped a sleeve over her eyes and walked calmly away. On her way out the door she brushed the side of Madame Pomfrey who turned to stare at her receding back in confusion.  
  
Once Hermione lost the feeling of eyes at her back she broke into a run, tears streaming down her face, and her breath coming in sobs. She ran without stopping through corridor after corridor, her lungs screaming protest until she couldn't breath anymore. Then she collapsed in the middle of a darkened hallway and pressed her hands against her eyes, her racking sobs echoing in the shadows. She couldn't just watch her friend die, or even take the life of another. Either way she'd lose him. Somebody had to put an end to it. And the worst part is, it won't end there; when Harry wakes up, he'll not only hate her but he'll go right back to facing Malfoy. She needed to end it for good. She needed to do something. Nobody else would.  
  
Hermione's gasps eventually quieted and her breathing returned to almost normal. She wiped a sleeve across her eyes and nose again, wiping away the tears and the trails they left. She took a second to agree with her thoughts and stood slowly. She smoothed her hands down the knees of her robes, straightening the fabric out so she wouldn't look like she'd just had an emotional break down in the middle of a dark corridor. After she deemed herself presentable she began the walk to the library, it was time for some research. 


	3. A Plan In Motion

Hermione padded purposefully into the musty library. The smell of old books reached her nostrils and she breathed in the familiar smell appreciatively. One thought ran through her mind and it compelled her to walk straight to the potions section. She turned down a dark aisle, eyes searching book spines for titles that suited her purpose. One in particular caught her eye, "Love & Friendship, Potions To Bring People Together" by Arthur Menuelius. She hissed a triumphant "yes" and raised herself on her tiptoes. Her fingers barely brushed the spine of the book.  
  
"Damn," she whispered, quickly looking down in search of a foot stool of some sort. She sighed in annoyance when she found no sight of one. Maybe in another aisle, she thought and slipped around a corner at the end of the bookcases, her eyes on the floor.  
  
Black leather shoes loomed into Hermione's limited view and before she had a chance to think about looking up she ran headlong into a hard body.  
  
"Watch it," a cold voice growled. Hermione's head snapped up to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, it's the mudblood. How's Potter?" Malfoy sneered and chuckled.  
  
Hermione's eyes set aflame with anger," He'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe physically, but what's he going to think about you when he wakes up? His best friend jumps into his fight to save his enemy. Not much incentive to continue a friendship there, is there?" Draco's voice held amusement which was only encouraged by Hermione's anger and annoyance.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore, Hermione whipped out her wand and held it threateningly an inch from Malfoy's face," If you want the use of your eyesight for the rest of your life I suggest you stand aside now and let me find the bloody foot stool I was in search for." Draco's eyes went wide and his bottom lip almost quivered, but he quickly caught hold of himself, sneered, and stepped back to lean against the bookshelves.  
  
"Just go back to your precious studying mudblood, it's not like there's any boyfriend waiting up for you, as if one would." Draco continued to drill his cold eyes into Hermione's, holding a perfected sneer on his lips.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy," Hermione's voice came out as a harsh whisper, tears sprung in her eyes and she quickly turned away so Draco couldn't see them. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a small wooden foot stool a couple feet away. She rushed over to it, picked it up and carried it back to the potions aisle. The book was now in perfect reach and she dragged it down off the shelf.  
  
The book was leather bound and ridiculously heavy, it smelled of the ages, and the pages were yellowed and torn around the edges. Hermione carried the book to an open table in a secluded part of the library and dropped it onto the table with a thud. She sat in front of it and simply looked at the dull brown cover for a moment. Malfoy's comments were still running through her mind, they bothered her more than usual. This time he hadn't simply called her names, he had gotten personal. The truth can sometimes hurt more than childish taunting. Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, she'd fix it, she'd fix it all. She reached up and pulled the cover of the book over, the spine cracked like a clap at the motion.  
  
"Love Potion Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, no, no, not what I'm looking for at all..." Hermione mumbled to herself, running a finger down the Table of Contents,"...Friends With Benefits Potion Number 1, Number...ugh! No!"  
  
Hermione brought a hand to her forehead and squeezed her temples," For goodness sakes, I just want them to be not enemy's, I don't want to turn them into lovers." A grimace overcame her face and she continued her search onto the next page.  
  
"Aha!" Sounded Hermione's triumphant voice throughout the enclave of bookshelves in which she was hidden away," Bring enemy's together, Friends Potion Number 7. Perfect." Hermione quickly flipped to the page with the actual instructions and read through the ingredients," Unicorn eyelashes, dragon spitfire, eckern tear drops, and phoenix blood. Hm, not too complicated, though some of the ingredients will be rather difficult to obtain."  
  
She was satisfied, she snapped the book shut and exited her hide out. Thankfully Malfoy was nowhere to be seen and Hermione was safe to walk to the Gryffindor common room in peace. Once there she would be able to plan how to obtain ingredients for her potion and how to explain any missed time from her friends, if they cared.  
  
Please, PLEASE review. I am anxious to hear what others think of my work. Flames are cool, just try and give me a reason for the flame, not just "you suck" or something similar. If anybody finds spelling errors or awkward sentences I would love to hear about it so I can correct it. Thank you. =) 


	4. Colors Turn

Emerald eyes fluttered open to meet the filtered sunlight that shone through the gauzy white curtains surrounding Harry's hospital bed. The light was a brilliant red with orangey undertones. Must be sundown, thought Harry, the rest of the school was probably at dinner then. The sound of muted snoring reached Harry's ears, Ron sat in the chair beside his bed, his head flopped forward and leaning against his chest. Harry leaned over and gave Ron a swat on the arm.  
  
Ron woke with a start," Oi mate! What was that for?"  
  
"For your bloody snoring problem, gods you're loud." Harry cracked a smile and Ron glared at him. "Fine, fine," Harry threw his arms up," I'll buy earplugs then. Anyway, what happened?"  
  
Ron's face turned a brilliant red,"What do you mean what happened? You bloody smacked me for something I can't even control! You try breaking your nose twice and not snoring! Ridiculous really Harry-"  
  
"Ron!" Harry broke in.  
  
"-I mean seriously-"  
  
"Ron!" yelled Harry once more.  
  
"Oh what now?" Ron demanded, exasperated.  
  
"I meant, how did I get here? Last thing I remember is Malfoy and his lot laughing in a corridor." Harry's mouth suddenly felt dry, like cotton had sucked up all the moisture within it. "And could you hand me that glass of water on the side table there?"  
  
Ron obliged, handing Harry the water and sitting back," You mean you don't remember the duel?"  
  
Harry looked at him questioningly as he took a large gulp of his water. "Mm- mm", he mumbled a negative through a mouthful of water.  
  
"Nothing?" Ron asked taken aback.  
  
"Would I say no in the first place if I remembered?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed. He handed the glass back to Ron who set it on the table again.  
  
"Calm down, I was just surprised. You would think a guy would remember one of his best friends double-crossing him." Ron shrugged and tipped his chair back on the hind legs, teetering while in thought.  
  
"Come again?" Harry looked severely confused.  
  
"Oh...well, you and Malfoy were dueling again right? Well, right when you were about to finish the bastard off Hermione hexed you. A wonder you wouldn't remember that. Then she tried to play it off like she did it because she was worried about you or something but I think she's got something going with Malfoy behind our backs. I mean, no one actually spends that much time at the library." Ron rocked back and forth on the chair's two spindly hind legs while Harry gaped at him in disbelief.  
  
"You've got to be mistaken, Hermione wouldn't do that." Harry shook his head," She just wouldn't."  
  
"That's what I thought and look where we are mate" Ron sounded matter-of- fact.  
  
"No, no, not Hermione." Harry was still trying to grasp the facts but his mind just wouldn't hold to it.  
  
"Yep, and she hasn't come back to visit you for two days. I know just where she's been too, she's probably whooping it up with Malfoy in some hidden away room in the dungeons." The chair Ron had been teetering on suddenly slipped from under his bottom and he went straight to the floor on top of it, crashing his spine into the seat. "Ow!" he yelled in pain. He cradled his side with his arms for a moment before slowly pushing himself up, setting the chair back up as he did so.  
  
"You alright Ron?" Harry asked. He was sitting upright in his bed, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ron sat back down on the chair, rubbing his side with a hand. "So anyway, now you know."  
  
"Ron, I really don't think Hermione would...I mean..." Harry trailed off. His best friend deceiving and betraying him like this? What was he even going to say to her when he saw her again? If what Ron says is true then, then...then he couldn't be friends with her anymore. Who's he going to talk to when he needs a girl's point of view? Who's going to help him with his homework? Who'll be the brains of his adventures? How could she do that to him?  
  
"Harry, hey Harry, are you all there mate?" Ron tapped Harry's arm. He snapped back to attention at the touch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here. Just kind of disappointed." Harry looked down and stared at his bed sheets, ready to get lost in thought again.  
  
"Here, have a sip of water, you don't look so well." Ron handed Harry the glass again.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry swigged the rest of the water down," Hey, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I just, I think I need some more rest." Harry turned on his side away from Ron and stared at the white curtains.  
  
"No problem, it's about time for me to go to dinner anyway. See you soon I guess." Ron stood and reached to pull open the curtains.  
  
"Pomfrey said I'll probably be out in time for breakfast tomorrow morning." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Brilliant, I'll see you then." Ron stepped out of the curtains and Harry listened to the clip clop of his shoes as they receded from the hospital area. A sudden bout of tiredness washed over him and he yawned widely. Blackness bled into his vision as his eyes drooped. Before he thought he was completely asleep he could've sworn he heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry, you're my best friend, I would never betray you."  
  
Then Harry drifted completely into his dreamworld and he was gone. 


	5. Eaves Dropping

2 days earlier  
  
Hermione exited the hospital wing in anger, Ron had refused to let her talk to Harry. What right did he think he had? Whatever, there was nothing she could do about that now. There were more important matters at hand. Tonight she would steal the ingredients, but first she had some business to attend to. She walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room, hissed the password and rushed in.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan!" Hermione called in her most authoritative voice. Her eyes scanned the common room until she saw Seamus' face peek out from an armchair by the fire.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" he asked, distracted by a particularly challenging game of wizards' chess with Dean.  
  
"Oh you know what it is Seamus Finnigan!" Hermione's voice was loud with a berating tone," It pertains to a little act committed on last Wednesday, you didn't actually think you'd get away with it did you?"  
  
Seamus turned from his game with a wide-eyed, startled look on his face," How in the hell do you know about that?"  
  
"None of your business, but if you want to keep it a secret I suggest you do exactly what I say, now get over here!" Hermione kept an imposing mask on but inside she was laughing. She had no idea where Seamus was last Wednesday, or what he did. It was just a lucky guess. And it got him awfully rattled, maybe she didn't want to know.  
  
Seamus stumbled over his chair to get to Hermione," Alright, quiet, quiet, gods Hermione, what's with you lately? First Harry, now-"  
  
"Shutup. Unless you want everyone to know what I know, and I mean everyone, you are going to go up to Harry's room right now, find his invisibility cloak and bring it down to me." Hermione held Seamus' eyes, daring him to refuse.  
  
"H...Harry has an invisibility cloak?" Seamus asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes you twat, it'll be in his trunk now go get it." Hermione pointed a finger to the boys' dormitory for emphasis. Seamus jumped to the task without further question. Hermione fought bursting into laughter once he left since Dean was looking quizzically at her from across the room. It felt good to want to laugh, though.  
  
Seamus returned within minutes, his face pale and ashen, he handed the cloak to Hermione without word and stood still awaiting more orders. Hermione, again, had to fight outbursts of laughter. She could have fun with this. No, no, now was not the time.  
  
"That's all, but watch it." Hermione dismissed Seamus who rushed back to Dean. He wouldn't tell a soul, she was sure. She didn't have time to worry about it anyway, she needed to get started before Snape locked his potions cupboards for the night.  
  
The portrait hole opened and in walked Ron, he caught sight of Hermione right away and scowled at her. She quickly moved the cloak behind her back and turned to face him. He didn't say a word but looked extremely suspicious, his eyes accusing her of crimes she hadn't committed and ones she had. She looked back sadly, her own eyes apologetic and disappointed. She didn't have time, not right now. She inched towards the portrait hole which Ron was stalking away from, keeping her back away from him. When she reached the portrait hole she backed out, all the while Ron glared at her. She sighed deeply when the portrait swung closed and the common room was out of sight. She pulled out the cloak from behind her back and draped it over herself.  
  
The hallways were fairly empty most of the way down to the dungeons, a few students straggling here and there, but mostly all was quiet. It was about that time when everyone goes back to their own respective common rooms and finishes up the night's homework or plays games.  
  
When Hermione reached the potions classroom she made sure that nothing of her was showing from under the cloak and peeked into the doorway. Snape sat scowling at his desk, his quill out and marking up students' papers. "Terrible, horrid, abhorrent, atrocious, repulsive," he muttered while checking off the papers. Hermione fought the urge to go up and knock over his inkwell. Instead she tiptoed carefully towards the potions cupboards.  
  
She reached the cupboards with ease and carefully reached out for the wooden doors. Snape's chair screeched as he pushed it backwards and stood, Hermione gasped slightly and lowered her arm quickly.  
  
"Ugh, these children and their stupidity!" Snape complained as he stalked straight towards Hermione. She scrambled backwards and almost tripped over a chair but caught herself before making a single noise. Snape stopped in front of the cupboards where she had just been standing and whipped open the doors. His hand disappeared for a moment and came back out with a fresh jar of ink. Hermione sighed in relief as he went back to sit at his desk once more. She quietly glided back over to the cupboards and thanked the heavens she didn't have to find a quiet way to open them now. She peered into the dark shelves, her eyes searching for the four important ingredients she needed.  
  
Hermione reached in for the dragon spitfire once she found it and secreted an entire bottle in her robes, her hand appearing near the floor for just a moment. She stood still for a second. Did Snape see that? Does he know she's here? She looked over to his desk where he sat bent over papers still. Hermione sighed as quietly as she could, then her eyes returned to the cupboards. Eckern tear drops, right there. She grabbed another bottle and secreted it in her robes as well. Unicorn eyelashes...unicorn eyelashes....there's got to be unicorn eyelashes, they used them in class not too long ago. Oh no, Hermione's eyes widened, that means they'd be in the front cupboards. Damn, damn, damn. She grimaced as she realized she would have to obtain the unicorn eyelashes from the front of the room right near Snape's desk. She could put it off for now though, first she had to find the phoenix blood. Her eyes searched shelf after shelf...twice, three times. Damn it all to hell! No phoenix blood. Gods she hoped she would find that in the front of the classroom as well. Otherwise...  
  
The two bottles inside Hermione's cloaks clinked as she began moving toward the other cupboards. Be quiet damn you, she commanded them as she placed her hand on top of the pocket they were in, stilling them. She looked up and met Professor Snape's eyes which were looking straight at her. She almost let out a little "eep", but did fine with only a small gasp. Snape's eyes did not waver, his mouth opened slightly, then he shook his head and looked back down at the papers. Hermione's heart felt about ready to explode, this was just way too stressful. She continued to tiptoe right towards Snape, risking her enrollment at the school, her acceptance to the wizarding world, and her perfect record. Gods why was she doing this? Oh yeah, to protect her best friend. Hermione sighed inwardly, disgusted with herself for even questioning her motives. She reached the front cupboards to the left right behind Snape's desk in complete silence.  
  
She reached out to the cupboard handles, her mind racing to think of a spell to silence the squeaky hinges. Oh, of course, how ridiculous of me not to remember, thought Hermione.  
  
"Silencio" she whispered, the point of her wand showing from under the cloak. She quickly pulled it back under after a spark flew from the end to the hinges of the cupboards. She grabbed the handles and opened the doors slowly, they stayed quiet, to her satisfaction. Her eyes scanned the smaller shelves quickly. Aha, unicorn eyelashes, once again she simply took a whole bottle. Now, please, please let there be phoenix blood, her eyes searched the shelves over and over. No! Damn it, no! How could there be absolutely no phoenix blood? Was Snape a potions master or not? Damn it! Hermione's eyes wandered and landed on a bottle that interested her, phoenix tears. Wait, wasn't there something she had read? Yes, yes, phoenix tears, Hermione's heart flew, it could be used as a substitute for phoenix blood. The only thing was, it was a much purer form than the blood so she would have to use less. That's fine, that'll do, she grabbed the bottle and shoved it in her pocket with the rest. They clicked together noisily. Shit, Hermione looked over at Snape in time to see his head whip up and look over at the open cupboards that he did not open.  
  
"Potter!" Snape growled and his chair squeaked as he stood in order to stalk over to where Hermione stood," I knew I sensed something, take that cloak off immediately Potter, don't think I don't know you have that ratty old thing. It belonged to your father, it was bound to find its way to you somehow. Now show yourself!"  
  
Hermione was panicking, her heart beating so fast it felt about ready to collapse. She tried to keep her rapid breaths quiet as she backed away from Snape, slapping her hand over the clinking bottles in her pocket to silence them. Once she had backed far enough up she turned on her heel and ran with all she had, her feet smacking the stone floor.  
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled after her, following her to the door of the potions room but stopping there. She kept running, she didn't even slow down until she had reached the doors of the Great Hall, then she slowed to a fast paced walk. She walked past the Great Hall and up the staircase and down the hallway to where the Fat Lady snoozed in her portrait.  
  
"Frog's Breath" Hermione hissed.  
  
The Fat Lady yawned," Yes, yes..." the portrait swung open and Hermione, the cloak still on, ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She would mix the potion tomorrow night and find a way to administer it to Harry the night after, around dinner time when there was hardly anyone up in the hospital.  
  
2 days later  
  
The Gryffindor common room began to empty as students wandered down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione sat in front of the fire, turning a green bottle over and over in her hand, inside was the potion. The red had turned out a few shades darker than she had expected, but she figured it was due to the substitution, which she hoped would work just fine.  
  
It was about time for her to go up to the hospital so she padded up to her dorm and pulled the invisibility cloak out from under her pillow. She wrapped it around herself right away, deciding to just walk the entire way hidden. It was nice to be invisible, it didn't give people the chance to glare at her, which a lot of Gryffindors had spent their time doing when she was around lately. She hated how judgmental people were, they didn't understand everything so how could they form opinions about her? People had always been judging her, she was just the brainiac to most, but now she was the traitorous brainiac. Not much of an improvement, more of a demotion.  
  
Hermione left her room lost in thoughts and walked through the empty Gryffindor common room. She pushed the portrait aside and stumbled out into the hallway, she quickly looked down to make sure she couldn't be seen at all. It would be quite strange to see a bit of rippling black cloak just floating down a hallway, unnerving. She walked up to the hospital wing and entered to the blazing light of the setting sun. Her eyes squinted and she put up an arm to block the light before realizing, hey, she's invisible. She rolled her eyes and looked around for Harry's bed which was hidden away behind white curtains.  
  
From the snoring Hermione guessed Ron was still here, sitting beside Harry's bed like a good little watchdog to protect him from the big bad Hermione. She sighed and her lips pursed in anger and annoyance. She walked to the opposite side of Harry's bed where Ron's chair sat next to a side table, back to the curtains. Now how to get Harry to drink the potion? Thankfully there was a glass of water on the side table. Hermione looked over at Harry who was still in the coma-like sleep he had been in two days ago when she had last tried to visit him. She sighed in sadness, she had never meant to betray her friends. Why was everyone against her? Nevermind that for now, Hermione snapped back to why she was there and grabbed the glass of water, unplugging the potion and pouring it in. The red liquid immediately blended in with the water and turned clear, Hermione set the glass down on the table.  
  
Harry's blankets stirred, Hermione looked up as his eyes fluttered open. He's alright! Hermione smiled for her friend and quietly chuckled as he smacked Ron in the arm for snoring. She decided to stay there to make sure Harry drank the potion, she listened as Ron and Harry bickered about Ron's snoring problem then narrowed her eyes as Harry asked why he was there. She looked at the sunlight and realized she needed to get the potion to Malfoy as well and the best time to do that would be during dinner. She brought her wand out and pointed it at Harry," Siccus Os" she whispered.  
  
Harry's mouth suddenly felt dry, like cotton had sucked up all the moisture within it. "And could you hand me that glass of water on the side table there?" he asked Ron.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry gulped down the water, then grimaced as Ron brought up the duel and her part in it. Ron tipped back on the hindlegs of his chair and Hermione was extremely tempted to kick it out from under him as he made her betrayal sound worse and worse. He was supposed to be her friend! She had not betrayed them! Then she reached her breaking point.  
  
"Yep, and she hasn't come back to visit you for two days. I know just where she's been too, she's probably whooping it up with Malfoy in some hidden away room in the dungeons." Hermione kicked hard at the teetering hindlegs of Ron's chair and smiled maliciously as the whole chair collapsed and he crashed on top of it. How dare he even suggest a thing? Seriously, Malfoy? Ech!  
  
Harry asked if Ron was alright and Hermione smiled, satisfied, as she watched Ron clutch at his side. Harry looked mildly concerned for a moment, then sad as he stared at the sheets of his bed.  
  
"Ron, I really don't think Hermione would...I mean..." Harry started, trailing off. Hermione's heart leaped. Yes Harry, yes! I didn't mean to hurt you! I care about you Harry! I would never betray you like Ron says! Harry continued staring at his sheets silently.  
  
"Harry, hey Harry, are you all there mate?" Ron tapped Harry's arm. Harry jumped, startled and looked away from the sheets.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here. Just kind of disappointed." Harry looked down again. No, Hermione thought. Harry, don't be disappointed. If I could only talk to you, sort things out. Harry please don't give up on our friendship.  
  
"Here, have a sip of water, you don't look so well." Ron handed Harry the glass of water again and Hermione watched with vague appreciation as he gulped it down. Then Harry turned on his side, tired again, and asked Ron to leave. As Ron parted the curtains Harry mumbled that he would be out in time for breakfast tomorrow. Then he shut his eyes and his breathing became deep and peaceful.  
  
Hermione stepped up to Harry's bed and looked down at his slumbering form. She fought the tears that begged to come and reached out a hand to Harry's hair. An inch away she stopped and sighed," Harry, you're my best friend, I would never betray you." She pulled her hand back and walked away quickly, parting the white curtains and gliding out of the hospital wing. She pulled the cloak from around her and dropped it off in her room on the way to the Great Hall. Time to dose Malfoy.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall all of Gryffindor table looked away from her; down at their plates, towards their friends, or simply staring at a wall. Hermione's anger boiled. Idiots, the lot of them. She stalked over to Slytherin table, Malfoy's head rose to meet her eyes. He sneered.  
  
"Mudbloods aren't welcome over here Granger." He called out over the heads of his friends.  
  
"I just thought you'd want a toast Malfoy," Hermione bent down and grabbed two goblets with flourish from in front of Crabbe and Goyle, secretly emptying the potion from inside her sleeve to the one in her right hand.  
  
She handed the right handed one to Malfoy," Here's to destroying my life." She downed all the wine in one gulp and dropped the empty goblet onto the table in front of Malfoy who laughed.  
  
"I'll drink to that mudblood," he sneered, downing his cup as well. Hermione grimaced and stalked away. She walked right by the Gryffindor table without stopping and out of the Great Hall, off to her dorm. She would go down to the kitchens later and find something to eat. 


	6. I Think It's Love

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in all the other chapters but who the hell cares right? You know I didn't make up these characters and I'm certainly not trying to profit from writing them. I'm just a very bored person with too much time on my hands and too many thoughts running through my head. Enjoy...  
  
Harry made his way down to breakfast from the hospital wing alone but in high spirits. A small smile played on his lips and he just knew something great would happen that day. He couldn't explain the feelings running through his veins at that moment, they certainly had no particular reason to be there but he felt them all the same-alive, free, expectant, ecstatic.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall he automatically walked toward Hermione who sat alone at the end of Gryffindor table. He stopped a few paces away with a jolt, reminding himself of the events Ron had recounted for his the night before. His smile faltered.  
  
Hermione's head rose as she felt Harry standing there, for a brief moment their eyes met. Harry screwed up his face in disgust and stalked away. He never saw the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes as she looked back down at her plate, poking at her scrambled eggs with little interest.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Over here!" Ron called out from the middle of the table where he say across from Dean and Seamus. Harry happily rushed over to plop down near the freckled redhead. His grin was back in full power.  
  
"How you feeling there Harry?" Dean inquired while piling more bacon on his plate. Harry looked across at him and Seamus. Dean smiled brightly and Seamus looked quickly away, had Harry not been so out of the real world he may have taken that action as guilt and been suspicious. As it were, he couldn't dwell on such mundane things, not when his head was so high in the clouds.  
  
"I'm quite fine now, thanks Dean." Harry replied, deciding to discard the first answer that had just about blurt from his mouth-wonderful, fantastic, absolutely brilliant! It seemed a bit over the top at this time of morning.  
  
Harry began humming a little tune as he scooped food onto his plate, a light smile staying fastened to his features. Ron looked at him in a confused manner, but he ignored the other boy's imploring eyes and focused on his breakfast. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. That bacon was wonderful. Those eggs were wonderful. That toast was wonderful. Ron was a wonderful friend, as was Hermi-well, everything else was wonderful, who cared about that? Then Harry paused-a spoonful of scrambled eggs halfway to his plate. Why am I acting so foolish? Why am I so happy? His eyebrows furrowed and his smile fell slightly. I feel almost...euphoric. This is strange. He looked up at Ron and opened his mouth to speak but found his friend's eyes looking right over his shoulder and behind him. Harry turned.  
  
A short gasp hissed through Harry's lips, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. Malfoy was walking toward him, oddly lacking the two cronies who usually stood at the boy's back. A halo of light seemed to surround Malfoy's figure for a moment before fading from Harry's vision. A low warmth spread through his stomach and he found his eyes wandering over Malfoy's approaching form approvingly. Then he caught himself.  
  
What in the bleeding hell? That's your arch nemesis, Harry chided himself, you want to kill him! He rubbed his hands against his eyes and tried looking at Malfoy again. The warmth returned to his stomach in full force, now creating a sort of fuzziness inside him. Well, Draco was sort of attractive wasn't he? What? No! Evil! He'd kill you if he had the chance! But those eyes definitely don't look like they want to hurt you right now, do they?  
  
Before he could debate himself further Draco had stopped before him, the grey eyes devoid of their usual maliciousness. In fact, the other boy was radiating a more welcoming vibe than usual.  
  
Harry was snapped from any further thoughts as Draco locked his eyes and spoke," Meet me outside the Hall after breakfast will you?" the blonde asked, a strange nervousness in his posture that Harry had never seen before, and the grey eyes strangely hopeful.  
  
Apparently Malfoy's body language was lost on Ron, however, who sat on the other side of Harry glaring pointedly.  
  
"What, you want your arse beat before first class?" Ron challenged.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed with some of their familiar hatred, they flicked over to Ron," This is none of your business." He spat out.  
  
Redness crept up Ron's face," It bloody well is my business if you're going to threaten my friend." He stood, his hands clenched in fists.  
  
"I threatened no one," Draco's voice lowered to a deadly whisper," and I suggest you shut your gob before your words get you knee deep in trouble you won't be able to handle." He looked back at Harry and his stone eyes softened again," Meet me, will you?"  
  
Ron, enraged, started to take a step towards Malfoy but was stopped when Harry's hand rested firmly on his chest, holding him at bay.  
  
"I'll be there." Harry said clearly to Draco.  
  
Draco's face lit up, it was like the sun had finally decided to shine on him. Harry like this new, transfigured Draco. He liked him a lot. Then the blonde turned and started to walk toward Slytherin table, only to stop after a few paces and turn around once more.  
  
"And Harry?" Draco called," Come alone." Harry nodded once and a his lips quirked up in a smile, Draco returned it before continuing on to his own house table.  
  
"Harry!" Ron complained, bewilderment on his face.  
  
"Sit down Ron, have some toast." Harry's eyes followed Draco until the Slytherin had sat down on the other end of the Hall, only then did he return his attention to his own food.  
  
After a moment Ron couldn't stop himself," You're not actually going to meet him alone are you? That's Malfoy we're talking about! He's probably got an entire trap full of black magic set up already!"  
  
"I'm meeting him Ron, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Harry said adamantly. He looked into his friend's eyes and realized there was no way the boy wouldn't follow him without good reason not to.  
  
"I can't always have you standing over my shoulder like a mother hen protecting her eggs Ron. It's time to show Malfoy I'm not afraid of him." Harry pulled the excuse out of thin air, knowing full well that was not why he wanted to meet Draco alone.  
  
Ron seemed to pause for a moment and think this over," Yeah, yeah good idea. Show the bastard you really are tougher than him." He mulled over the thought for a few more moments before muttering," Good. I have this last minute essay I need to work on anyway.  
  
Harry knew full well the essay Ron spoke of, he had yet to finish it as well. But he had to meet with the mysterious new Draco, and at the moment that seemed a much more sensible idea than doing homework. What did Draco want? If the look in his eyes was any indication he definitely didn't want to hurt Harry. But could that be a trick? It had seemed sincere. Harry found himself really, really wanting to believe that Draco meant well. The fuzziness inside him demanded him to believe in the new Draco. So he would, his gut had never led him astray before.  
  
Harry glanced sideways at Ron and as if on cue the redhead spoke up," I hope you kick his arse bad this time Harry," he seemed intent on murdering his toast with a fork, digging the prongs into the crunchy food and ripping it apart," Real bad."  
  
Harry didn't reply. In fact he pretty much didn't talk to his friends for the rest of breakfast. Every once in a while he would look over at Slytherin table, most of the time meeting Draco's eyes and turning away blushing. Thank the gods Ron was sort of thick or he would have noticed his friend's strange behavior. As it were the redhead stood up quickly, five minutes before the end of breakfast and rushed off to the library with a quick goodbye to Harry and a glare across the Hall at Draco.  
  
Once Ron was out of sight Harry stood as well. He couldn't wait another moment. He said goodbye to Dean and Seamus and looked over at Slytherin table to make sure Draco saw him leaving. He then walked toward the entrance of the Great Hall, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth again as he saw Draco rise and follow his lead out of his peripheral vision.  
  
Draco sat at Slytherin table across from his thuggish yesmen taking small bites of toast without actually being hungry. He couldn't believe himself. He had actually asked Harry to meet him, and Harry had agreed! A pleasant warmness had settled itself permanently in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He couldn't remove his eyes from Gryffindor table. Every once in a while Harry would look up at Draco with those beautiful emerald jewels before looking away abashedly, an adorable flush creeping up the boy's cheeks. The action tugged at Draco's heart, a heart which had been so cold and empty for so long that the newfound feeling was almost bursting it at the seams. Draco couldn't believe this was happening. He had fallen for his worst enemy, and was loving every moment of it. Life was...good, for once. He only hoped that the feeling would continue, he hoped Harry would somehow look past the last six and a half years and see Draco for who he was this moment. He only hoped that when they met they could cast aside their differences and hatred as Draco so wanted to.  
  
Harry stood across the Hall, pulling Draco's attention to him, then began walking toward the entrance of the Hall. Immediately Draco stood and rushed towards the entrance as well, away from the inquiring yells of his fellow Slytherins. He had no time for their questions right then.  
  
When Draco was out of the Great Hall he searched wildly for a moment before setting eyes on Harry. He ran to the brunette who looked at him in bewilderment, then grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him through a hallway to the right of the stairs and then took another right and a left into a secluded hallway away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide in hurt and comprehension, the hallway they now stood in was the same one they had dueled in not three days ago. Draco noticed Harry's look and spoke before the other boy had a chance to.  
  
"I don't intend on dueling with you Harry, or fighting with you ever again. I chose this hallway for the privacy." Draco raised his hand to Harry's cheek and looked deep into the emerald pools of Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry was obviously hesitant to ask what next came out of his mouth," Wh- why do we need privacy?"  
  
Draco could have cried in endearment for the innocence of the Boy-Who- Lived. The answer the boy sought could so simply be found in his grey eyes if Harry would only search.  
  
Draco brought his hand away from Harry's soft cheek to hold the boy's hand softly.  
  
"There's something I really need to tell you," Draco whispered," something you need to know."  
  
"What?" Harry asked in a hushed voice as well, finding himself moving closer and closer to Draco.  
  
Still looking deeply into Harry's eyes, Draco poured his soul out," I'm sorry for everything; for the things I've said, the things I've done. I'm- I'm in love with you Harry. I don't know how I suddenly discovered this, or why, but I know it's real. It's real in my heart, which I wish to share with you completely if you'd let me."  
  
Harry's eyes were wide in astonishment, his mouth parted in a silent "oh", but Draco continued on," I know I don't deserve you, for the way I've been... I would understand completely if you shoved me away right this instant. But first you've got to know...I love you. I really love you Harry, truly and deeply, and I'll be completely lost from hereforth without you." Draco went silent, his grey eyes, so cold for so long, now portraying feelings better than any words could explain.  
  
For moments that seemed like eternity they simply stared into each others' eyes. Than Harry whispered," I don't know how I can trust you, I've loathed you for so long..." Draco looked down, tears popping into his eyes, which angered him; a Malfoy does not cry, does not. Than he felt a finger under his chin, and Harry tipped his face back up and continued," I don't know how I can trust you, but I do. Draco, I think I love you too." The emerald eyes were so open, so vulnerable.  
  
A thought popped into Draco's mind, he had never heard Harry use his first name, six and a half years and all he had heard from that mouth was a scornful Malfoy. That alone made all his emotions crash forth, he leaned in the very short distance that now separated them and met Harry's lips. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tingled as Harry's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing their bodies flush. All the animosity that had ever been between them seemed to float away, everything was perfect. Lips massaged lips and tongues probed, first frantically needy, then becoming softer. They quickly adapted to breathing through their noses, feeling the hot spouts of breath on each others' already hot cheeks. Neither seemed to want to separate for anything as desire flowed through them, directing their movements. Harry traced circles on the back of Draco's neck, tickling sensitive skin, and Draco's hands crawled under Harry's shirt, massaging the taught skin of his back. Both boys could feel their hardness pressed against the others' and slightly, barely noticeably, began sliding their hips back and forth in a rhythmic way causing much wanted friction.  
  
Suddenly Harry broke the kiss and raised his head to look over Draco's shoulder," Did you hear something?" he asked.  
  
Draco was shocked from the sudden loss of Harry's lips against his own and reluctantly swiveled his head to look behind him as well," No, like what?"  
  
"Like the clink of armor." Harry said, looking back into Draco's eyes as the blond faced him again.  
  
"No I didn't." Draco answered truthfully and continued in a disappointed sort of tone," But it's probably time to go to first class by now." Draco's heart protested, refusing to allow him to let go of Harry, but he knew he couldn't be late to Transfiguration again of McGonagall would fail him.  
  
Harry didn't make a move to let go either but said," Yeah, it probably is."  
  
Draco really didn't want to leave," Where are you off to?" he asked, stalling for time.  
  
"History of Magic." Harry replied, the very nature of his eyes telling Draco he didn't want to leave either.  
  
Draco cursed silently, that was all the way on the other side of the school from his class. "Well," he sighed," meet me here before lunch then, will you?"  
  
Harry looked at him like he was silly for asking such a thing." Of course."  
  
Reluctantly their arms left each other and they began walking towards their classes, taking one last deep look into each others' eyes as they went their separate ways.  
  
Ron stepped out from behind a suit of armor, his face red with rage and confusion. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, it couldn't possibly be true. Harry and...and...Draco? Together? Companionably? This was sick. A sick nightmare. The kind that you can't wake up from. It had to be, right? Ron pinched himself just to make sure, almost angry with himself for making the situation more real when a small bolt of pain shot through his nerves. This was ridiculous! He felt like he needed to hurl! Had Harry lost his mind? What was Draco playing at? It had to be a spell. But why would Draco ever cast a spell to make Harry fall in love with him? He wouldn't...he just...wouldn't, Ron was almost positive. Then a thought struck him – Hermione. She loved to meddle in things. This is just the sort of thing she would find sick pleasure in doing, Ron was sure of it. He spat on the ground in memory of his former friend. That bitch. He would find her, she would fix this. She had better.  
  
A/N Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Send a review, I love to read them. Flames are cool as long as they're constructive and you're telling me exactly what I'm doing wrong and what you suggest to fix it. Otherwise keep your big fat mouth shut. Thank you! 


	7. Big Mistake

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creation, though I wish they were because hey, who doesn't want to be a billionare, but as it is... Enjoy...  
  
Hermione arrived to History of Magic early. She sat alone in the front of the room reading ahead in the textbook, currently she was engrossed in a passage on the Centaur Hunts of 1135; it was a gruesome time.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of classes and announcing tardiness if you weren't in your classroom. Hermione looked up just in time to see Ron run into the room late. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Professor Binns, who had not only begun his lesson but was completely oblivious to Ron's lateness. She sighed but decided saying something would be in mean nature and only further alienate her former friends from her.  
  
"...in 1002, by this time the goblins had decided..." Hermione tuned out of Binns' lesson, a strange occurrence for her, but she had other things on her mind.  
  
Had the potion worked? She had seen Draco approach Harry during breakfast and noticed them leaving at the same time after breakfast. It may have worked, or they might've had another duel. For all she knew Harry could've killed Draco after breakfast, everyone refused to talk to her.  
  
Hermione turned her head ever so slightly to glance at Harry out of the corner of her eye, but instead was met with Ron's brown eyes blazing and glaring at her. She snapped her attention forward again, what was his problem? She shrugged her shoulders and tuned back into the lesson.  
  
When finally the bell rung signaling the end of class Hermione couldn't have been happier. She shoved her books into her bag and filed out after the rest of her classmates. It never failed, she was always last out of the classroom no matter what.  
  
She quickly walked away from the sound of students and toward her next class. While walking down a quiet hallway she suddenly found hands on her shoulders. She felt her body being whipped back, then the hands were pushing her back into a wall. A dull thud sounded as she collided and she looked up at her assailant.  
  
"Ron?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"You're going to tell me what you did to him!" Ron screamed two inches from her face.  
  
"Ron, what-"Hermione quivered in fright.  
  
"What did you do!?" Ron pushed harder against her shoulders.  
  
"Ron I don't know what you're talking about, please calm down." She pleaded.  
  
"Draco and Harry! It's sick! You're sick! And you're going to reverse whatever it is you did!" Ron's face was twisted in disgust and his eyes blazed with rage.  
  
"What about them? What's sick? Ron seriously, I don't know." But she could tell her words weren't making it through.  
  
"I saw them." His voice lowered to a harsh whisper," I saw them and they were..." He cut off, obviously too repulsed to continue.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered, but her voice didn't come out forceful and harsh, it was quiet and fearful," what did you see?"  
  
"They were...they were..." Ron swallowed audibly," Oh gods, they were fucking kissing. They confessed love for each other." His eyes stared straight into Hermione's with an almost physical force of hatred," You did this. Why?"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise. No, no, no, it couldn't be. "Are you sure you saw this?"  
  
"Of course I'm bloody well sure!" He screamed into her face, flecks of spit landed on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh gods, shit..." Hermione looked down, realization dawning on her. This was her fault. "Ron, this is my fault, but you've got to believe I didn't do this on purpose."  
  
"I knew it," Ron hissed. "So betraying us wasn't enough, you had to fuck with his mind?"  
  
"Ron, you know I wouldn't have done that on purpose. I'll undo it all but you're going to have to remove your hands from me." She looked pleadingly into his eyes, begging him to believe her, to forgive her.  
  
He looked like all he wanted to do was murder her right then, there was a strange fire in his eyes, and it truly frightened her. But eventually he lifted his tight grip on her shoulders and backed away.  
  
"You had better fix this. If you don't Hermione, I swear to the gods..." He left the threat open to interpretation, possibly terrifying her more than a specified threat would have. He backed away down the hallway a few more feet before turning his back to her and taking a right down an unseen hallway. She listened as his feet pounded away. Her heart beat frantically. She had screwed things up bad. The more she tried to help, the worse things seemed to get.  
  
When she finally composed herself, she walked to Gryffindor common room instead of Care of Magical Creatures, which she was already late for. Hagrid would understand. Besides, she was his best student, she could afford to miss one class.  
  
As she reached her dorm she grabbed "Love & Friendship, Potions To Bring People Together" from inside her trunk, immediately flipping to the potion she had made. Her eyes searched the page desperately for something she could've missed. Four spoons dragon spitfire and thre eckern tear drops mixed for five minutes. Did that. Add seven unicorn lashes, let simmer for eight minutes. Did that. Add five spoons phoenix blood, which translates into three and a half phoenix tears, and stir clockwise for three minutes. Did that. Her eyes traveled down the page to the bottom where lie a tiny inscription Hermione had paid no mind to before. She had to squint in order to read it:  
  
Use no substitutions or results of potion use may vary depending on the substitution.  
  
Shit, shit, shit. Hermione's hand came up to cover her mouth in horror. It turned into a love potion. How was she supposed to reverse this? She flipped through the book, dread building in her stomach. No reversals, no reversals, how can there be no reversals? She slammed the book shut and threw it on her bed, her jaw clenching as tears fought to release themselves. How could she have been so stupid, so ignorant? Idiot!  
  
She tore out of the dorm and through the common room. She had to get to the library. She couldn't face classes or her former friends until she found a way to fix what she had screwed up.  
  
-  
  
It wasn't long before lunchtime rolled around. Draco and Harry stumbled into the Great Hall, faces flushed and hand in hand. It didn't take long for every head in the entire Hall to turn and stare. A hiss of combined whispers exploded throughout the large room. Draco and Harry ignored them all and disengaged with a parting kiss. Harry walked to Gryffindor table, looking back every few moments and Draco walked to Slytherin table doing the same.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron with a satisfied sigh and stars in his eyes. Ron avoided looking at him and focused on not puking.  
  
"How's life Ron?" Harry asked, turning to his friend with a wide smile.  
  
Ron looked down," Uhm, fine Harry." He mumbled.  
  
Harry's smile faltered," You seem down mate, what's bothering you?" His hand came up to rest on Ron's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice Ron flinch and pull away slightly.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine, just not hungry. Actually, I think I'm going to go...away...or something." Ron stood quickly and fled the Great Hall. Harry looked after him, confused and slightly hurt. He had lost one friend, was he losing the other as well?  
  
He looked up to meet Draco's eyes from the other end of the Hall. The blonde looked at him questioningly and Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I've been totally expecting at least a couple flames and none have come and I love you all so much. Seriously, you all rock. Please keep reviewing! 


	8. The Answer

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked. He sat on floor of the abandoned hallway, his back resting against the stone wall. Harry sat between his legs, leaning his back into Draco's chest, quiet and thoughtful.  
  
"I miss my friends. I really miss Hermione, but now Ron's acting strange and distant. It's like an empty spot in my day when I don't talk to them." Harry sighed, resting his hands on Draco's arms, which were wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You don't need them. You've got me." Draco said arrogantly and brought his mouth an inch from the back of Harry's neck, sighing a hot breath of air onto Harry's skin, then he brought his lips down on the area and teased the skin. Harry relaxed into him and he wrapped his arms tighter, possessively.  
  
"I know, but I still miss them." Harry said, his eyes half-lidded in appreciation for Draco's antics.  
  
"They'll come around." Stated Draco firmly.  
  
Harry maneuvered himself around to face Draco, placing his knees onto the floor on either side of Draco's legs. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck he brought his lips down to Draco's softly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Harry said before licking Draco's lips, asking the blonde for permission. Draco let his lips be parted by Harry's tongue and their breath mingled between them. Small tingles crawled up Draco's spine as he responded with his own tongue, darting into Harry's mouth in a tango- like dance with the brunette's tongue. The kiss was deep and exploratory, passionate and hungry, and both boys hoped they never had to part. Screw the world, love ruled all.  
  
-  
  
Hermione sat on the cold stone floor in a dark, hidden corner of the library, books scattered around her. She flipped frantically book through book. She had been there for nearly five hours – at least she thought she had, there was no clock.  
  
Tears now ran freely down her face, dripping onto the pages she searched desperately through. She had only wanted to help, all she had ever wanted to do was help. How could everything have blown up so badly? Now not even the library comforted her. Every book she tried she found nothing. Books had always worked. How could books not give her the answer?  
  
She sighed in frustration and threw a large wood-bound book to the floor beside her, causing a loud, echoing thud.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice drawled from behind some bookcases to her right.  
  
"Sorry." She croaked out.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's actually...well, I wanted to talk to you." The voice said and a figure stepped out from behind the shelves elegantly. A tall, lithe body. White-blonde hair. Stone grey eyes. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked forcefully through her clenched teeth.  
  
Draco sneered," If I weren't here for Harry I would punish your insolence."  
  
"I'd like to see you try to lay a hand on me." Hermione scoffed," I'd have you on your knees and begging."  
  
"Is that an invitation Granger?" Draco leered. Then he sighed harshly and shook his head," This isn't what I'm here for."  
  
"Then spit it out and leave." Said Hermione, tired of Malfoy's presence.  
  
Draco looked at her and his stone eyes softened noticeably," Harry misses you. He's empty without his friends."  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled scornfully," He's got Ron."  
  
"Apparently Ron's been distant with Harry, won't tell him what's wrong." Draco rolled his eyes," I told him he doesn't need either of you; a Weasley and a mudblood. I'll never know how he picks such friends. Especially when he's got me."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco appalled. "For your information, Ron is a very good friend to have. A little pigheaded sometimes, but a loyal and true friend."  
  
"Is that why he won't speak to you anymore?" Draco challenged.  
  
"If you've only come to taunt me, I want you to leave, now, because I don't know how much further I am from exploding." Hermione glared straight into Draco's stone eyes. For a moment he faltered, his guard dropped a little.  
  
"I came to tell you that Harry missed you, and I don't like to see him sad." Then the eyes stiffened once more and Draco's back straightened to full height," So I suggest you make a truce with him."  
  
"Not my place to make a truce Malfoy. It's his. He's mad at me." Hermione looked down to hide the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"You can't just sit there and do nothing." Draco growled.  
  
"What do you want me to say!? Of course I want Harry to be my friend again! You won't believe the hell my life has been for the last few days! But if Harry doesn't want to be my friend, there's nothing I can do!" Hermione screamed, library be damned. Tears flowed down her cheeks while Draco looked on uncomfortably.  
  
"Q-Quiet Granger, just, quiet," said Draco uncertainly. When she didn't quit he got fed up," SHUTUP!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with anger written across her face," Go away, we're finished. You tell Harry if he misses me so much, maybe he should start being a real friend."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed," Filthy mudblood," he muttered and walked away.  
  
Hermione looked after him tiredly. She couldn't do anything right. Maybe she was just a filthy mudblood. She grabbed another book and cracked it open, flipping through the pages. Suddenly she jumped to attention. On the page before her lie the answer. Such a simple little spell it was ridiculous.  
  
"Love Spell Gone Wrong?" The page was titled. She read further:  
  
To undo a love spell it's a simple procedure. When the wrongly-in-love- couple is together use the circle and whip maneuver with wand in hand and speak clearly "absentis amor." Only use the charm while the couple is in contact skin-to-skin.  
  
Hermione searched down the entire rest of the page to make sure she didn't miss a thing. That was it. That was all. She just had to find Draco and Harry while they were holding hands and do this charm. Simple as that.  
  
New tears formed in her eyes, tears of relief. When it was all over things could be back to normal. Would Ron ever forgive her? Would Harry? She could only hope.  
  
A/N Review please. Thanks for all the positive feedback so far. I think you're all going to really like the next chapter. 


	9. Found You

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Duh.  
  
It took Hermione an hour and a half to find Harry and Draco's hiding spot. The same corridor the couple had almost killed each other in, the same corridor in which she had betrayed her friends. Why she thought to search there she would never know, somehow she was compelled. She crept around the last corner into the corridor to come to a dead stop. The sight that met her eyes stunned her into paralysis. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She thanked the heavens she had remembered to grab the invisibility cloak before she left to find the elusive couple.  
  
There they were now though, no more hiding; entwined in each other's arms, clothing tossed aside. Sweat beaded on pale and tan skin alike, moans and hot breaths made themselves heard in the silence of the night. Hermione gasped but the sound wasn't heard through the thick air of passion surrounding the boys.  
  
Harry sat on Draco's lap and slid himself slowly up and down the blonde's cock. With his eyes closed he whispered Draco's name over and over. Draco's hips moved up and down slightly with Harry's rhythm and he brought his hand up to touch Harry's cheek.  
  
"Look at me Harry." Draco said through shallow breaths.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to oblige his lover. Draco looked deep into Harry emerald pools and seemed to get lost in them.  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered, more to himself than for Harry's acknowledgement.  
  
"I love you." Harry said and stretched his head towards Draco to catch the blonde's lips in a soft kiss which broke and met again as Harry bobbed up and down on Draco's lap.  
  
Draco smiled into the erratic kisses and brought his hand to Harry's soft member to gently massage the sensitive skin, smoothing his hand up and down the slick shaft. His fingers softly ghosted the underside of Harry's cock, up and down, then he fisted it and quickened his strokes. Harry's breath became quick and irregular and he sighed Draco's name.  
  
"Gods Harry...so tight...feels...so good." Draco mumbled as he felt his climax creeping up on him.  
  
Out of his peripheral vision Harry saw a figure appear out of nowhere a few feet away, but he ignored it and continued to slide himself up and down on Draco's shaft, lost in love and passion. The tip of Draco's cock brushed against Harry's prostate and he let out a sudden, loud moan. He could feel the edge, it was right there.  
  
"Come with me Draco. Please, come with me." Harry babbled to his lover as he teetered on the edge.  
  
Instead of his lover's reply Harry heard the soft words," absentis amor" spoken by a feminine voice. He opened his eyes questioningly, the tightening in his stomach threatening to overthrow his cares. He looked into Draco's grey eyes, which looked back in confusion.  
  
"What..." Harry looked around him. What was he...? What was going on? Gods, who cared, he needed to get off. The pounding in his balls and through his cock demanded he let go. So he did. His cum spurted out onto his stomach and the bare stomach of the person entwined with him just as he felt a warmness inside him. He looked up to see his lover, and choked on a gasp.  
  
"Malfoy!?" Harry yelled, eyes wide and startled. Then everything came rushing back to him, he had fallen in love with this arsehole. What was he thinking? What in the hell was going on? He pushed himself forcefully away from Draco who had a disgusted look on his pale face.  
  
"What the bloody fuck are you playing at Potter? Pervert!" Draco stood and scrambled to find his clothing, jamming on his pants and shirt.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about? You confessed love for me you freak!" Harry screamed, his cheeks flaming in anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I...I..well..." Draco sputtered furiously," So did you!"  
  
Harry looked at a loss for words. Why had he told Draco he loved him? Why were they having sex? Something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Just get the fuck away from me Malfoy!" Harry looked around for his clothing, trying to find something to cover his nudeness.  
  
"Gladly," screamed Malfoy," And don't you dare tell a fucking soul about this! I don't know how you made this happen but if you tell anybody you fucked the Slytherin Sex God I swear to the gods I'll have you killed, slowly and painfully!"  
  
"Like I'd WANT to tell anybody about this!" Harry looked sick, ready to hurl. His mind frantically searched to find out how this had happened in the first place.  
  
"Fine!" Draco yelled and turned quickly to flee the hallway.  
  
"Fine!" Harry screamed after him. Suddenly he remembered what he had seen while he and Draco were, well, while he was busy. A figure. He spun, looking around him. Nope, now that Draco was gone, he was alone. Not a soul in sight. What the fuck was going on? He was losing his mind. He ran from the hallway, attempting to pull his clothing on as he made his getaway.  
  
Hermione stood against a wall under the invisibility cloak in shock. She had been sure they had seen her when she had raised her wand from under the cloak. She panted heavily, reliving the last few minutes in her mind, Draco and Harry, making love, in love. He'll never forgive her. Never. How could she have even hoped?  
  
She thought she would be sick and quickly hurried to Gryffindor Tower and her own warm bed in which she collapsed. The memory of the two boys together seemed so surreal, so strange. But it happened, and it was her fault. It was fixed now though. Would Ron tell Harry what she had done? Will Harry still miss her if Ron does tell him? She just didn't know. And she hated not knowing, it made her feel so vulnerable.  
  
It was one in the morning and her eyes began to droop. Blackness closed in on her thoughts as she fell into dreams and nightmares. She would see how things worked out tomorrow.  
  
A/N Please review, hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't completely happy with it but I haven't seen my beta in a while so it hasn't been post-read. Oh well, tell me if you guys don't like it and what you don't like, or hey, if you like it, awesome! 


	10. Unwanted Memories

Disclaimer: I think by now we've all got the point that these characters do not belong to me, so from now on I'm no longer putting a disclaimer. I don't really think J.K. Rowling is going to prance in here, see that I'm writing about her characters and sue me. Besides, she doesn't even know my name. And I'm not making money off this. So ::blows raspberry::.  
  
Draco stayed in bed late the next morning. It was a Saturday, so there were no classes to worry about. He had spent an hour in the shower last night rubbing his skin raw before collapsing on his bed and falling into dream- filled sleep. Images from his dreamscape flashed before his eyes as he slowly awoke.  
  
Harry...kissing Harry...holding Harry...having sex with Harry...loving Harry...the warmth inside himself...the lightness inside his head...no more...gone...  
  
He shook his head angrily. To hell with that damn Potter, he'd pay for fucking with Draco Malfoy's feelings. But it had been really nice...being in love, having a whole new reason to live.  
  
"No," Draco growled into his pillow. Potter would pay. But for what? Making him happy? More happy than he had ever felt in his life?  
  
He groaned and covered his head with his comforter. He needed to think. He lay there for a moment while his brain became muddled with thoughts of Harry and their short-lived relationship; a relationship that he had somehow started. How in the bloody hell had that happened? Harry, he did something, made you fall in love with him. He's a bastard who deserves to die. But it had been wonderful while it lasted.  
  
"Stop thinking like that!" He screamed aloud, clapping his hands against his temples.  
  
"Draco?" A hesitant voice spoke up," Hey Drake, you all right?" It was Blaise.  
  
"Fine." Draco said a bit too quickly. He needed to get out of here, he needed to be alone.  
  
He sat up quickly and grabbed some clothing out of his trunk, pulling it on as he walked out of the room.  
  
"You can talk to me if you need anything," Blaise yelled after him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied vaguely, stalking up to Slytherin Commons and out into the dungeons. It was a short walk before he reached the Great Hall, which he walked past and continued into a hallway to the right of the staircase. After a right and a left, he found himself in a hallway he had become very familiar with in the last few days.  
  
So many memories. The thing that bothered Draco the most was how much he enjoyed these memories, how warm they made him. It infuriated him. He should hate remembering all those precious moments he had spent with Harry, he should absolutely loathe them. But he didn't, he couldn't.  
  
He sat against the wall as he would've just the day before, but now it was so empty. Stupid bloody Potter! How have I allowed you to affect me this way? Malfoys don't love, they don't even like, they tolerate. And you, Potter, I'm not even supposed to tolerate. What's wrong with me? I can't even decide if I'd rather kill him or beg him to come back. I hate him. I do. But without him, it's empty again. It had never bothered me before, but now...I know what it's like to be warm.  
  
-  
  
Harry had gotten to the Great Hall early. Ron had walked down with him silently, avoiding eye contact. Harry had ignored it and walked solemnly to Gryffindor Table, grabbing a chair in the middle of the table where the seats were virtually empty. Ron sat next to him, and quietly dished up his food. That was it.  
  
"What's wrong!? What the bloody hell have I done!?" Harry burst out, causing Ron to jump, startled.  
  
"W-What?" Ron blustered, his look bewildered.  
  
"You've been avoiding speaking to me since a few days ago. What the hell is wrong?" Harry glared at him pointedly. He had a reason to be angry. Ron was his last best friend, if he lost Ron...he couldn't lose Ron.  
  
"I've just been...really...stressed." Ron said, his face twisting in effort that made it obvious to Harry that his friend was lying.  
  
"Fine. If you won't tell me, then just fine." Harry growled, standing immediately and stomping out of the Hall. Ron looked after him, his face full of sadness. But Harry didn't care if Ron was sad, if he was sad then he could damn well tell his best friend why. If he wasn't going to, then to hell with him.  
  
He clomped down the corridors heavily, to the right of the staircase, taking a right, then a left.  
  
His throat tightened when he saw who sat in his secluded hallway. No, he wasn't sure if he could face him yet.  
  
Grey eyes looked up from the floor to meet his, a sneer upon the pointed face.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" said Draco, attempting to sound menacing, but his voice coming out a bit too softly.  
  
Harry's heart flipped and he swallowed. "I wanted to be alone." He tried hardening his face, but was pretty sure he failed.  
  
"The Weasel finally dump you?" Draco spat, trying to think of a comment that would bite.  
  
Harry remembered when he had shared everything with the boy in front of him, every thought and feeling, every opinion and memory. Hell, it was just yesterday they had been in love, though it had only lasted a few days. A wonderful few days. No, don't think about it like that.  
  
His face must have shown his thoughts because Draco's face softened in the slightest and Harry distinctly heard the word "sorry" push it's way through the blonde's lips. Then the pale face hardened again, attempting to stay menacing and hostile. But Harry had seen it, a flicker to the past. Even if that past was only yesterday.  
  
Draco looked like he was contemplating saying something, but remained silent. Harry just looked at him, trying to close off emotions that were supposed to have withered away since last night.  
  
Suddenly Draco stood," Who do you think you are to fuck with my feelings Potter? You could have anyone you wanted in the school, but no, you just had to prove something. So you made me fall in love with you, and I fell for it. What spell did you use? Huh? Did you chicken out in the end, or were you just not strong enough to hold it?" He demanded, stepping toward Harry quickly, fists clenched threateningly.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with anger," I did not make you fall in love with me! Trust me when I say you are the last person I would choose to fall in love with. In fact I would choose your ugly henchmen over you because you're such a slimy bastard."  
  
Draco looked stunned," Hey now, I'm not all that bad. Do you know how many girls would kill to be able to say they've fucked me?" Then he shook his head irritably," But that's not the point! This whole fucking thing is your doing! I can't get these stupid thoughts out of my head!"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. No way. "What thoughts?"  
  
Draco suddenly looked embarrassed to have said anything," N-nothing."  
  
"Seriously Draco, what thoughts?" Harry inquired, hating how hopeful he sounded.  
  
"Don't call me Draco." The blonde snapped. A chaos of emotions swirled behind his stone grey eyes.  
  
"Do you-do you still think about...well..." Harry didn't know how to say it, didn't want to admit that he thought about it too, didn't want to admit that some part of him wanted it all back,"...do you think about us? When we were together?"  
  
"Why?" spat Draco," Do you? Is that how you get your jollies?"  
  
The hurt that rose in Harry's face surprised even him," Just tell me the truth just this once. Do you think about us still?"  
  
Draco glared, obviously fighting an internal battle," Maybe." He admitted hesitantly.  
  
Should he admit it as well, Harry asked himself. What would Draco say? Would he turn away right then and tell everyone that Harry Potter was a freak who loved his mortal enemy? But what if, by saying it, everything could go back to yesterday?  
  
Screw it all," So do I." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco's eyes opened wide and his mouth parted in a silent "oh". His face softened completely, all of his emotions lay plainly on his open face.  
  
"I-I hate you Potter," said Draco non-convincingly.  
  
Harry half-smiled wryly," I hate you too Malfoy."  
  
"But..." Draco started, but he couldn't finish that. His defenses wouldn't let him, his upbringing wouldn't allow him.  
  
Harry looked at him for a while, and when Draco continued to stay silent he spoke quietly," I miss you."  
  
No. You hate Potter, you really do, Draco told himself. But the boy just admitted what has been dying to leave your lips. What could it hurt to give in? What could it hurt to feel warm and happy again?  
  
"I-I miss you too." Draco said tightly," Yesterday I was...I was happy, and whole. Now...everything is...it's all empty again."  
  
"I sort of know what you mean." Harry stepped toward Draco, wanting to wipe the blonde's pain away. But something still kept him back, something inside him that screamed "No! He's your enemy! Kill him on the spot!" Would Draco hurt him? Probably. Did he care right now? Not in the least.  
  
Draco advanced slowly as well, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's. He hated that he knew how much of an open book he was right then. Every feeling displayed so plainly in his eyes, on his face.  
  
"It would never work. I'm supposed to murder you." Draco whispered, his eyes flickering down to Harry's lips.  
  
"If someone kills me, it should be you." Said Harry, not having a chance to regret the thought that had left his mouth. It was true, if he was to be killed, he'd rather it be at Draco's hand.  
  
Pain peaked in Draco's eyes. He didn't want to kill Harry. But he couldn't just...give in to this emotion. "I-I can't love you Harry."  
  
With their faces centimeters apart, the comment had little effect. "Then why did you use my first name?" Harry asked, leaning in to bring his lips to Draco's. A small jolt went through both the boys' bodies. A spark that had been dancing around inside them turned into a full-blown fire and their blood ran hot.  
  
"Oh gods, I love you," Draco sighed, tangling his tongue with Harry's, kneading the brunette's lips with his own.  
  
Harry didn't need to say anything, the words were clearly portrayed as he laced a hand through Draco's soft blonde locks, pushing his other hand up the blonde's shirt to press his hand against Draco's bare, muscled back. Draco moaned softly, bringing his hands tightly around Harry, embracing the brunette as if tomorrow would not exist.  
  
Eventually they parted for much needed air, continuing to cling to each other and leaning their foreheads against each other.  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly and realized how much his life had just changed.  
  
"It really wasn't a spell?" He whispered.  
  
Harry opened his eyes as well," No."  
  
Draco still couldn't understand everything, but now that this was all back he found that he didn't really care. He loved Harry, Harry loved him, but he didn't want the entire school knowing. He didn't know what his housemates would say. They wouldn't accept it. They may even tell their parents. The information was be bound to find it's way to his father, and consequently to the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort might not accept him then, or might make him turn on Harry, which he couldn't do.  
  
"We can't let people know." Draco told Harry, regretting it right away.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked indignantly, pulling away slightly.  
  
"Because this can't reach my father, and if my housemates know, it will." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, hoping the boy would just understand.  
  
Harry stayed silent for a little while, contemplating," All right,' he said. What else could he say? He couldn't help but grant all of Draco's circumstances, as long as in the end they were together.  
  
"I've got to go." Draco looked down, breaking eye contact," My housemates..."  
  
"Yeah, Ron'll probably be wondering where I was off to...hopefully." Harry looked behind him, in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco bit thoughtfully on his bottom lip, a memory suddenly surfacing," You should talk to Hermione. She misses you." She may be a filthy mudblood, but she was Harry's friend.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco and smiled gently," Thanks."  
  
They walked toward the Great Hall, spirits lifted, and parted quickly as they entered the Hall. Draco resumed his mask as he stalked to Slytherin Table arrogantly. Harry tried doing the same, but stopped when he saw Hermione sitting alone at the end of Gryffindor Table. He sat down across from her and waited for her to look at him.  
  
Her eyes rose slowly, unsure. She didn't say anything as she stared at him sadly.  
  
"You're my best friend." Harry stated firmly.  
  
A sardonic smile spread across Hermione's lips," Not according to Ron."  
  
"Ron doesn't get to say who my friends are." Harry looked at her, unwavering.  
  
"You're mad at me." Hermione said, pain flashing through her eyes.  
  
"Was." Said Harry," You're my best friend, and one stupid fight won't change that."  
  
Tears began to run down Hermione's face," Oh Harry." She bolted from her seat to run around the table and bring him into a big hug," I've missed you terribly."  
  
Harry returned the hug happily. Now everything was right, everything was perfect. "Promise we won't go that long without speaking again."  
  
"I will if you will." Hermione cried joyfully.  
  
"I swear." Harry replied, smiling contentedly. 


	11. Complication

When Harry left the Great Hall for first class beside Hermione it took all he had to stop himself from running to Draco. It would probably ruin the lie the Slytherin had surely made up for his housemates in explanation of the two boys' recent over-friendliness. So he made due conversing with Hermione, asking how she had been for the last few days, the answer obviously being "fine". Does anybody actually say anything else when asked how they've been? They could've jumped off a cliff and been completely paralyzed and still when asked how they've been they'll surely say "fine". Human nature is sometimes strange.

"So yeah, you haven't noticed anything strange with me in the last few days have you?" Harry asked almost hesitantly. He had to know whether she knew about him and Draco or not, if so, he needed a valid excuse. He took it seriously when Draco said no one could know they were still together.

Hermione looked at him, trying not to bite on her lower lip nervously. Should she say she had noticed something strange between Harry and Draco or would that give her away? If she hadn't noticed, she may sound stupid, or maybe he'll think she's lying. But if she told him she noticed it, would he think she had something to do with it? Maybe he thought it was just something natural, that he had done it all on his own. She didn't want to sound ignorant, maybe she should just tell him, subtly.

"Well, uhm," she looked down the hallway, anywhere but at his eyes," I don't know, it seemed like you've been a lot...friendlier with Malfoy. But then again, I haven't really been around you a lot you know?"

Damn, she'd noticed. "Oh yeah, I-uh," Shit, he had to come up with something good. What had Draco said? He hadn't told him. Shit," Well, about that..." He'd have to pull something out of thin air," I think someone slipped something into our foods, like as a joke or something. It passed though. Just some sort of practical joke." He half-laughed nervously. Would she buy it?

"Oh. Huh. Yeah. Well, somebody has a bad sense of humor." Hermione forced a smile onto her lips. He couldn't know, he would've said it outright if he'd suspected her, right? He wouldn't have befriended her again. Yeah.

Harry smiled more convincingly," Yeah, yeah they do."

"Any idea who?" She had to ask, she just had to.

"No, but whatever, it's over." There, just end the conversation. She bought it, now don't push it.

"Yeah. Good idea, just let it go." It was almost is though a load was lifted off her shoulders. He didn't know, he didn't need to.

"Yeah." They had reached the classroom. Harry looked in and saw Ron sitting between Dean and Seamus. Anger rushed to his head and he clenched his teeth slightly. He wanted to go over and pop Ron one in the jaw, but what good would that do? Absolutely none. He walked instead to a table in the middle of the classroom, on the opposite side of the room as Ron, beckoning Hermione to follow him. She seemed pleased as pie at the invitation, it had been so long since anyone was remotely nice to her.

She turned to him as she sat with such happiness on her face Harry was suddenly awkward.

"What?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy we're friends again." She sighed and turned to the front of the room as the DADA teacher arrived, Mr. Geroffa. He had now been DADA teacher for two years, a new record at Hogwarts.

He wasn't the most exciting teacher they had ever had, but he was nice, and the classes went by quickly. Today they studied Snerploes, strange little bright yellow creatures with dewy blue eyes that took up half of their tiny faces. They had a tendency to cause troublesome magic every time they sneezed, it made for an interesting hour since they were allergic to pretty much everything.

Ron approached Harry and Hermione at the end of class, looking between them with something similar to disgust upon his face.

"Hermione," He took the time to pronounce the name, unlike when they were friends and he had taken to calling her 'Mione, she glared at him," I need to speak with you."

Harry looked at Ron suspiciously but stayed silent and glanced over at Hermione who, to his surprise, nodded curtly and followed Ron out of the room. He looked after them and wondered what this was all about but refrained from following them and eaves dropping. It was just too much of a break of trust, and he had just gotten Hermione back.

Eventually he walked out of the classroom and made his way to the secluded hallway in hopes that Draco had gotten away from his housemates for a little while.

-

"Did you fix it?" Ron demanded as soon as he was sure they were out of sight. He faced her and again her back was to the wall. It made her very claustrophobic, she never thought she'd see the day where she was actually afraid of Ron.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes to the floor. Suddenly a thought occurred and she looked up into Ron's eyes," You didn't tell him. Why didn't you tell him?"

Ron looked at her, unsure of what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before speaking, his voice quieter and softer than it had been a moment ago," He didn't need to know."

Wow, he still sort of cared for her. "Well, thanks."

"It wasn't for you," Ron spat back at her. "And I don't care if Harry took you back, our friendship is still no longer."

Hermione's face hardened. She was a fool. Of course he hadn't done it for her. " As if I would want you back."

Ron's face flushed red. "I'd watch it if I were you. One more slip and you're out of the game for good."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione stared incredulously.

Ron sneered, the look would've made Malfoy jealous. "Test it." He said, dangerously quiet, then turned and stalked away.

How could some ridiculous chain of events completely ruin such a good friendship? Hermione pondered the thought as she walked off in search of Harry, the only friend she had left.

-

"I wondered if you would come." Draco purred as Harry stepped into the corridor.

"Where else would I go?" Harry smiled genuinely, charmingly.

Draco looked back at the brunette, questions bubbling up in his thoughts but he pushed them all away and allowed Harry to melt into his arms. Their lips met in a heat and both boys got dragged into the passion of the moment. Draco pushed his hands through Harry's messy hair and loved the soft feel of the silken locks. He felt Harry's hands slide up his shirt to caress his bare back, kneading at tense muscles he hadn't known were knotted.

After what seemed like centuries and yet not enough time the boys let go of each other and bid farewell, walking away to their own respective second classes.

Would what they had last? Could it? Draco scuffed his shoes against the stone floor as he walked, lost in thought. As soon as he lost the sense of Harry at his back he was cold again. Alone. He couldn't stand another class period like that. Would they ever be accepted for what they were? A couple? Lovers? Soul mates even? His father wouldn't. Or couldn't. It was a close line between the two when it came to Lucius. If he found out how would Draco be punished? Would Lucius go so far as to murder his own son over a choice in lovers? Or worse, would he force Draco to hand Harry over to Voldemort? He just didn't know. It scared him what his father was capable of. He used to admire Lucius' cold composure, the way he didn't let emotions get in the way. Now it just frightened him. Of course he would never tell anyone of his fears. Malfoys didn't have fears. That frightened him as well, how far Harry had pushed into his mind. He was the only one who knew the hopes and fears in Draco's heart. Nobody should have had that privilege. What was he getting himself into? This relationship was getting too complicated too quickly.

A/N Wow, I am so sorry this took so long to post. Ever had writer's block? I had a severe case. Hope you like what I finally came up with. I've even got continuation ideas that I hope to post soon, though school is starting in just a week. Anywho, please review. You know I love to hear feedback from you all.


End file.
